


Summer & Slushies

by tidal_race



Category: Leverage
Genre: Comment Fic, F/M, Summer, fic_promptly, sugar and sunshine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 09:11:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11688543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tidal_race/pseuds/tidal_race
Summary: For the prompts: Leverage, any, summer and slushies & senses: taste





	Summer & Slushies

**Author's Note:**

> I basically wrote this free form and I've gone back and fixed a few typos, but if I missed any, please let me know!

One of the nice things about dating Parker is that she loves sugar just as much as he does. Probably more, actually. It means that when Summer rolls around, slushies are the carefree experience they should be. The bigger and more ridiculous the cup they come in, the better. The others just don’t get it. Nate looks at him sideways, Sophie complains that her teeth hurt just looking at it. Eliot bitches about culinary whatever, and a balanced diet, and sticky trucks.

Parker though, Parker is always up for a slushie run. Today, she’s mixed blue and red, and when she smiles and sticks out her tongue at him, it’s purple. Hardison grins back and sticks out his own tongue, making Parker giggle. It’s probably some shade of green. The one slushie rule is that he and Parker can’t pick the same flavor at the same time. So today, he got lime.

It’s bright and crisp across his tongue when he takes another sip, and from now on, he’s going to associate the taste of it with the certain way the sun is shining on Parker’s hair in that moment, and the way her eyes are sparkling. They’re halfway back to the loft, but he can’t help but stop her with a light hand at her elbow. He’s already leaning down to kiss her before she can ask why. She meets him halfway, her lips parting under his. Her mouth is cold in contrast to the heat radiating from the sidewalk under their feet, and she tastes like cherry and blue raspberry and the lazy freedom of an August afternoon with nothing to do except whatever they want to.

Yeah, Parker gets it.


End file.
